


不是新娘

by Evathehuman



Series: 不是新娘系列三部曲 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman
Summary: CP: 蘑卡警告：在第一部中和两位主角之一产生暧昧的角色有：拉莫斯、比利亚、萨拉。时间线：2010世界杯期间。本部结局：BE(全系列是HE)，巨虐和狗血预警。本部出场角色：哈维、卡西、普约尔、拉莫斯、佩佩-雷纳、梅西、比利亚、小白、萨拉。备注：作者2014之后就没有回复过AO3评论，因此本翻译未授权，如有不妥立刻删除。译者偏好注释：将原文非对话中的所有“Iker”翻译成卡西，而不是“伊克尔”。再注释：虽然全篇体位上都是蘑卡，但作者坚持认为卡西是主导者（dominated）原著地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/373693Summary：西班牙总算赢得了世界杯，但哈维看起来仍然是每个人的第二选择。





	不是新娘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never a Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373693) by [Flywoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywoman/pseuds/Flywoman). 



南非，2010年六月。  
在他们旅馆的房间门咔哒一声关上的那一秒钟，哈维将卡西推到了最近的墙上，用肩膀顶住他的肋骨，将他钉在那儿。  
卡西漂亮的脸泛起了红晕，但他的眼睛闪动着，尽管他慢吞吞地用一种冷静的声音说：“是啊，我觉得你说得对，我们应该要谨慎地重新慢慢适应这种在一起的——”  
“闭嘴，”哈维说，然后用自己的嘴唇阻止了卡西的笑，腹部紧紧贴上对方的胯部，就算隔着两条牛仔裤，也能让自己感受到不可能错认的那个高个子男人的勃起。卡西的舌头仍然包裹着一层焦糖的味道，不过有些过甜之后散发出的苦味。他整个人闻起来像干净的汗味，他最喜欢的没完全刮干净的硬硬的胡茬使劲摩擦着哈维的嘴角，带来几乎是疼痛的感觉。两人的嘴唇互相挤压，他们都在让自己重新熟悉起来那种感觉，那种消失了许久的感觉。随后哈维的吻一路向下，重重地印上对方的喉咙，并且用手隔着薄薄的衬衫狠狠地捏了一下卡西的乳头。  
“婊子养的，”卡西骂道，将他推开了。但他下一秒就将自己的衬衫翻过头顶然后脱下，动作十分流畅，肌肉线条舒张，腹肌块在房间昏暗的光线下移动。他将衬衫扔到一边，伸出手臂表示邀请，哈维再次身体前倾，让自己的睫毛刷过对方胸肌之间小块的栗色毛发，然后一路舔吻，在碰到他牛仔裤的纽扣时才停下。卡西轻轻地喘息着，伸手想帮忙解开裤子，不过哈维只是充满占有欲地小声咆哮了一句，然后拍开了他的手。他快速又灵巧地解开扣子，将裤子拉下一半，让卡西抱着他的肩膀保持平衡，有些尴尬地从裤子里跨出来。  
哈维在卡西的膝盖之间跪下，他的手滑上卡西大腿的后部，捏得有些紧，将自己的鼻子埋入那种熟悉又温暖的麝香味之中。在他的上方，卡西小声地说着些意味不明的词句，轻轻颤抖着。哈维让自己的面颊挑逗地透过布料碰触对方的阴茎，同时急切地解开自己的皮带。等卡西在行李中翻找出润滑油和一个套子时，哈维已经把自己完全脱光了。  
虽然，或者可能是因为，卡西在球场上的领导者的地位，卡西总喜欢在床上也处于主导地位。这也符合哈维一直以来的习惯，他在其中一张床上铺上了一条浴巾。经过十几年的练习带来的本能，他们很快地将自己调整到最舒服的姿势，卡西用膝盖与双手撑着床铺，哈维从他的身后抱住他。  
他们上一次已经是几个月前的事情了，而卡西的体内是如此火热与紧致，哈维知道他不能坚持太久。如果他们运气好的话，这将会是他们许多次机会中的第一次。最好的情况下，他们会有一个月的时间在一起。他慢慢地再次滑入，卡西在他的身下战栗，然后几乎完全撤出，再狠狠地撞击在他朋友的臀瓣上。  
“操，”卡西把脸埋在枕头里呻吟，“操，”哈维也说，然后不自觉地加快了速度，稍微调整着角度，然后将手指环上卡西坚硬得和石头一般的阴茎。看起来只花了最多几秒钟，卡西就颤抖着在他手里射了，同时后穴剧烈地收缩，让哈维也疼痛了起来。  
他高潮的时候一口咬在卡西的肩膀上，阻止自己喊出来。

“嗨，欢迎来到南非。”卡西说，转身抬头看着他，然后吻住他的嘴唇。

他们的第一场比赛差不多把整艘他妈的船炸出了水面。  
西班牙人在更衣室环坐着，在对瑞士的比赛之后，震惊笼罩了所有人。哈维端详着每一个人的脸，在考虑自己敢不敢在博斯克来到更衣室前向队友们说些什么。  
然后卡西站了起来，清了清嗓子。

“漂亮的比赛，”他说，坚定又缓慢地开始鼓掌。其他的球员只是愣愣地盯着他，不确定他们的队长是不是在嘲讽他们可耻的失利。“不是，我真的这么想，”他继续说，“这是来自我们他妈的巴塞罗那的伙计们的我见过的最好的tiki-taka。只是，”此刻他分别扫视过坐着的大卫-比利亚和费尔南多-托雷斯，同时故意略过坐在他们中间的哈维的目光，“保持球权和积极进攻，不会给我们带来他妈的优势，如果你不他妈的进球。”  
他举起一只手让其他球员保持安静。  
“听着，我们要纠正自己错误的想法，我知道我们输了。我知道历史上从未有一支球队在输掉第一场比赛的情况下赢得世界杯。”

“啊，队长，你平时就是这么给皇家马德里打气的么？”哈维说，想让气氛轻松一点，把所有人的注意力都吸引过来，就算（暂时）拿卡西开玩笑，除了哈维之外没人敢跟他开这样的玩笑。他成功让比利亚笑了出来，然后被比利亚轻轻戳了一下肋骨。

卡西的嘴角弯了弯，仿佛在说“我知道你在想什么”。“是啊，”他回答说，“因为我还没说完。”他站直了，然后环视整个更衣室。

“我们是他妈的西班牙历史上最好的国家队，”他开始说，“2008年的欧洲杯冠军不是什么稍纵即逝的火花，我们赢得了操蛋的奖杯。我们能做到这个，而且我们能用我们自己的打法做到。我从来没怀疑过这一点。”  
“西班牙万岁！”一个低沉的声音爆开来：拉莫斯，哈维认为是，直觉性地支持他的队长，即使他并没弄清现在的状况。  
“万岁！”三到四个声音开始响应，某个人打开了收音机，而且当博斯克回来时，没有人再沉浸在悲伤与内疚的情绪中。他们在更衣室里欢快地跳康康舞，将球衣与绑带乱七八糟地扔了一地。

这从来不是简单或者容易的事儿：这是世界杯，毕竟，但是在这之后，事情变得容易了许多。比利亚找到了他的射门靴，又一次开始连续为西班牙进球了。他将他们拖着过了洪都拉斯，智利，以及一个阴沉着脸的克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多。哈维一想到赛事结束后就能将他带到巴塞罗那，就十分雀跃。拥有一个像他这样拥有决断力与力量的前锋对巴塞罗那是一件非常好的事情。但是卡西呢，当然就不像哈维这样高兴了。当哈维某一天的晚上提到这个问题的时候，他说：“是啊，没错，这就是我他妈需要的。”哈维怀疑他已经开始为以后被比利亚在国家德比里的羞辱的片段困扰得睡不着觉了。

“看他和里奥如何搭档将会是一件非常有趣的事情，”哈维说，懒洋洋地摩挲着卡西后背的皮肤。  
“嗯？”卡西嘟囔着，脸埋在枕头里，“比利亚也是一个中锋，佩普必须在他们两个人里做出轮换。”  
“不可能，”哈维说，摇了摇头。“无论谁不踢，里奥都是永远要踢的那个人。而且他踢伪9号，这也是不可动摇的，比利亚只需要习惯踢边锋的位置就行。”

“比利亚知道这些吗？”卡西怀疑地问，随意地开始想象那个人穿着7号，然后在到达巴塞罗那的时候被佩普吓死。  
哈维笑了出来，然后拍了他的背一巴掌，“他当然知道。佩普相信更衣室内部消息的透明是有益的。”  
“我以为他只是非常有手腕，懂得交际与为人处世。”卡西说，毫不掩饰地打了个哈欠。  
“在更衣室之外，他确实是那样。在球员之间他永远诚实和真挚。”哈维解释，并且决定放下这个话题，这对卡西来说是一场压力重重又疲惫的比赛，在Hugo Almeida准备踢点球时，他的心提到了嗓子眼。他们都值得好好地休息一阵，睡一个好觉。他重新调整了一下他们之间的位置，让他可以给卡西来一发口活，然后让卡西将他魔术般的双手用在最合适的地方。（注：意思是69姿势）。

大部分晚上佩佩-雷纳都会组织队友在他的房间里打牌，就算第二天有比赛，也有很多球员会去，知道他们第二天大概率会去温暖替补席的板凳。卡西也经常去，虽然他打满了每一场比赛，但他从来不是需要很多睡眠的人。哈维习惯了在看着电视机里某场比赛的回放时昏昏然地独自一人睡去，然后非常早地醒过来，床垫因身后抱着他的人的体重而深陷。有时他几乎是立刻又重新睡着，赤裸的肌肤贴着卡西的，有时他醒来时已经因一个记不起的梦而半硬了，然后用自己的屁股向后鼓励地蹭着卡西的阴茎，直到卡西迷迷糊糊地伸出手握住哈维的阴茎，然后他们会充满睡意地、温柔地在晨光里一起前后摇晃。

无论是哪一种，哈维最喜欢的总是每天早晨在卡西之前醒来。他每次有机会仔细看卡西的脸时都会感到非常幸运，睡眠让卡西脸上总是紧绷的线条柔和下来，嘴唇微微张开着，长长的睫毛在他的面颊上投下阴影。匆匆一瞥这样的年轻的、无忧无虑版本的他的最好朋友，总让他想起他们第一次认识对方的时候，当足球是他们的激情所在，却不是他们的谋生手段的时候。当他们只能够小声地向对方诉说某一天举起世界杯的想象画面时，在黑暗的旅馆房间里躺在同一张床上，紧紧牵着手。在名声与公众的噪音没来得及污染他们的关系之前（更多是针对卡西的，哈维想），在数百年的仇恨与对立之前，在球迷冲他们耳朵里发出嘘声或者大肆鼓掌之前。  
回到仅仅是两个男孩，两个脑子里只有足球和梦想的男孩的时候。

然后卡西会举起一只手揉眼睛，当他睁开眼睛并且意识到已经是早晨的时候，真实世界和义务和责任冲入他的脑海，也冲入哈维的血管里。“几点了？”卡西会问，放开抱着他的手然后去抓床头的闹钟，然后他当然会先骂几句脏话，然后翻身坐起，随意地找他的拖鞋。哈维会微笑着看着他急匆匆地把自己脱光然后一头扎进浴室。然后新的一天就会从这里开始。

他们能够在一起的日子又少了一天。  
与西班牙的磕磕绊绊相反，阿根廷如同旋风一般刮过了整个小组赛，进入了十六强。虽然梅西自己没有能够进球，但是他看起来比哈维见过的任何时候都开心。所有的报纸上都登满了他和马拉多纳的照片，作为被期待已久的马拉多纳的继承人。

所有的美好都在阿根廷在四分之一决赛上遇到德国那一天终止了。

哈维在比赛后给梅西打了电话。在这种情况之下没有合适的话可以说，特别是对里奥说，他是哈维见过的所有人中最憎恶失败的。特别是所有的媒体都在说，里奥怎样没有为阿根廷做得像他为巴塞罗那做的那样多。

梅西没有接电话，就像哈维预料到的那样。他留了一条他能做到的最能鼓励人的语音：“你是一头雄狮，”他坚定地说，“你所做的一切让你的国家与俱乐部骄傲。”他停顿了一下，短暂考虑了一下这种时候要不要用一点自己的幽默感，如何同时能让他心情好起来又表达自己的感激呢？“而且今天我们惊险地过了巴拉圭，我想代表整个西班牙国家队感谢你让德国队累坏了，在我们面对他们之前。”  
里奥从没有回复他的信息，不过哈维也没有真正指望他回复。

半决赛是一场伟大的比赛：中场从容的控制节奏、前锋们一次又一次折磨德国人神经的射门，圣卡西的一次精妙的扑救。但最后是哈维的脚射出了一道美妙的弧线，在角球里，将球准确地送到了普伊的野兽一般的脑袋上，在第74分钟。在他踢出那个角球的时候，哈维就知道这场比赛他们赢定了。

他们在更衣室，当皇后索菲亚本人下来给他们带来鼓励和对他们历史上第一次进入决赛的恭喜的时候。哈维是首先意识到是谁来了的人中的一员，他戳了戳比利亚的肋骨，又对皮克匆忙地打着手势让他穿上上衣。他最后示意卡西带领所有人开始鼓掌，皇后优雅地点了点头，然后沿着更衣室走了一圈，向她穿着火红色衣服的战士们鼓掌致意。塞尔吉奥-拉莫斯上蹿下跳地用脚尖把路上所有的脏袜子、水瓶与破洞的球衣踢到一边，然后卡西跑过了整个更衣室，开始跟拉莫斯做同样的事情。  
这时候哈维才意识到这场比赛的明星不知道去哪儿了，大概是比赛结束就带着他惯常的积极态度与兴奋的感情冲进淋浴间去了。他思考着如果普伊完全不来见皇后，会不会被媒体报道成加泰罗尼亚人对皇室的一种侮辱。他伸长了脖子，企图在保安与球员的缝隙里寻找他的同胞。

皇后开始沿着一边的衣柜走，跟每一个球员握手，脸上带着完美无瑕的微笑。哈维脸上露出了一丝苦笑，当他发现皇后即使不穿高跟鞋也比他高，不得不低下头来跟他说话的时候。尽管她的教养让她就算低头看人也充满了礼貌与敬意，而不是瞧不起人。她的手很小，也很干燥温暖。哈维交叉着他的手指，感觉被皇后接见这一事件只是在西班牙历史上第一次走进决赛这件事之上增添了不真实感。他看着皇后和比利亚握手，然后是伊涅斯塔，他的脸看上去和墙壁一样白，而且一句话也说不出来。  
幸运的是，当皇后索菲亚开始跟皮克握手时，阿韦罗亚已经帮皮克穿回了上衣，拉到了肚脐以下。哈维看着在皇后将手伸向卡西前，卡西紧张地来回搓手，但其实他不需要担心：索菲亚不仅给了他一个用力的握手，还伸手欣赏地拍了拍他的胸口，让他脸红了。好吧，她很有品位，哈维必须赞同她这点。  
当索菲亚转身去恭喜小席尔瓦的时候，普伊终于出现了。哈维拼命忍住自己的笑声，当他发现普伊只围了一条——希望是好好围住——的毛巾的时候。不过尽管半裸而且头发全湿，普约尔也能在和皇后握手时展现出令人尊敬的人格。等不及看笑话的队友们开始对着他整齐地鼓掌，然后喊着“普伊、普伊、普伊！”普伊成功地保持住面部表情的冷静，然后在礼貌地挥手后步伐稳定地打开自己的柜子，拿了一瓶水。  
比利亚转向哈维，将一只手环上他的肩膀，然后凑近他耳边小声说，“卡莱斯-普约尔真是他妈的大佬风范啊。”

正常情况下，这种小闹剧会在几秒之内传遍互联网。普伊在那个充满取笑与调侃的那晚仍然保持了最后的尊严，他一直是这样的人。因为每个人都被允许在晚餐时多喝一小杯酒来庆祝，而且佩佩发现了怎样搞更多的酒，这场面最终搞得稍微有些过头。当佩佩和大卫-比利亚开始随着“You can leave your hat on”的旋律假装跳脱衣舞的时候，哈维觉得到了该安静离开的时候了。

他直到那时才发现卡西不见了。

他环顾周围那些熟悉的面孔，在心里开始默默地数队友的人头，然后开始困惑：除了卡西之外另一个擅离职守的人是塞尔吉奥-拉莫斯，但一般来说大家都知道拉莫斯就和佩佩和比利亚一样喜欢跳舞、唱歌或者使劲取笑别人。

“哈哈维维维维！”比利亚大喊道，把他拉了过去，“你要去哪？夜晚还很长！”他抿起嘴唇，将一只手伸入自己的解开拉链的牛仔裤中，将裤子向下拉了几寸，同时暗示性地朝哈维挑逗地眨眼。  
哈维允许自己喝了被塞进自己手里的最后一杯酒，然后加入了每个人的狂欢中。

当他第二天早上醒来时，头痛欲裂，他的舌头非常沉重，嘴里有很深的苦味，他是一个人。他很快地坐起来，这显然是一个错误，头晕差点杀了他。令他惊讶与暗暗松了一口气的是，卡西一个人睡在他隔壁的床上，四肢散开，穿的还是昨天的衣服。至少，在哈维翻身的动静把他吵醒前，他还是睡着的。

“早上好，”卡西嘟囔着说，基本没有睁开眼睛，“嗨，你知道吗，我们要去他妈的世界杯决赛了！”一个不敢置信的笑容在卡西的脸上舒展开，哈维则走过去将他紧紧抱住，呼吸着弥漫在他们之间的那种昏昏欲睡的温暖氛围。他能感受到卡西的阴茎开始硬起，顶着他的大腿。

“想庆祝一下吗？”卡西冲着他耳边说，伸手揉着哈维的屁股。

哈维仔细考虑了一下这个建议，比他应该考虑的时间还要长一点，毕竟他的头痛已经开始蔓延到全身和下腹部。“嗯，算了，谢谢。我现在非常需要一片阿司匹林。”  
卡西发出了很大的一声表示遗憾的声音，然后将手指插入哈维的头发之中，慢慢地、漫不经心地抚摸着，按摩着他的头皮。哈维在他的碰触下头痛缓解了一些，想起了一些他们更年轻也更傻的时候，狂欢夜晚过后的早晨。  
“我在包里有阿司匹林，也应该有几瓶水。”

“你昨晚在哪？”哈维强迫自己在灌下大半瓶水之前开口问道。

卡西坐了起来，仍然有一些恍惚，然后回答：“我和萨拉在一起，我回来的时候你已经睡着了，所以我睡在了另一张床上。”

哈维喝水的时候呛了一下：“Sara Carbonero？”

“是啊，当然。”卡西说，仿佛这是理所当然的事情一样，好像不是他们这个时代的半个国家的女人都叫这个名字一样。

“咋，你跟她说好了一旦我们通过半决赛，你就可以让她进行一次独家采访还是怎么的？”

“我觉得你可以这么说。”卡西同意道，露齿笑着。然后他将哈维从头到脚打量了一番，脸上笑意加深了一些：“你的裤子呢？”

哈维叹了一口气，然后喝光了最后一点水：“我他妈的要杀了大卫比利亚。”

期盼已久的一天终于到来了。荷兰人和西班牙人在约翰内斯堡内部的水泥通道里肩并肩排成两列，心里都知道全世界的目光此刻正在聚集到他们身上。无论以何种方式，总有一支队伍会创造自己国家的历史：不是荷兰，就是西班牙。哈维是如此地紧张，以至于他基本在努力地抑制着自己喊出来的冲动，不安地用脚尖上下跳来跳去。与此同时，安德烈斯急促不安地抠着自己衣服上的商标，他看起来是如此惨白，以至于他的队友在担心他是否会晕过去。

哈维想要离卡西近一些，想互相进行一些最后的鼓励，给予彼此力量。但他发现塞尔吉奥-拉莫斯已经站在了他们的队长身边，他等着他走开，眼睛漫无目的地扫视着其他人，宝贵的时间正在悄悄溜走。

塞尔吉奥继续悄声跟他们的队长说话，手指摸上卡西的额头，他的眼睛直视着卡西的脸，脸上带有一种充满喜爱的让哈维想踹他一脚的表情。球员通道里发出的巨大噪音让哈维不可能听见他们说了什么，特别是拉莫斯的西语带有的很重的安达卢西亚口音。哈维朝他们两人的方向挤了挤，差不多快踮着脚尖了，他听见一些模糊的词句飘出来：加油……我们的力量……小甜心。然后下一刻拉莫斯的身体向前倾，双手扶住卡西的脸颊，然后在他的嘴角印下一个有力又黏糊的吻。

在那一刻，哈维想起来几天前在卡西宣称自己去见了萨拉的那个夜里，拉莫斯也缺席了佩佩房间的狂欢派对，然后将那件事与今天他与卡西异于常人的亲密结合在了一起。他发现自己突然升起了一股恨意，对那张友好亲切的马脸、那种夸张的笑声、那种如同骏马的鬃毛似的如同从广告海报上撕下来的白金色头发。他只能怒视着塞尔吉奥，直到年轻的后卫终于放开了卡西，在路过哈维的身边时低头俯视着他，胳膊肘不经意地撞了一下他的手臂，然后转身目视着前方，看起来很清楚自己在哈维的心上造成的蹂躏，并且很满意这个结果。  
幸运的是，哈维起码在接下来的一百五十分钟内没有时间想这个问题。

对荷兰的决赛的记忆是一片在草地上爬行（注：意思是被踢倒）和模糊的。这感觉是哈维生命中最漫长的两个半小时，肾上腺素的不断分泌让他保持着时刻的兴奋。这是一场残忍的、令人烦闷的比赛，裁判拿出了十四张黄牌，其中包括一张是给了伊涅斯塔，为他在等待了116分钟然后终于踢入制胜球后脱掉衣服来致敬他的老友达尼哈尔克。但重点是他们赢了。他们赢了。赢了。  
赛后有人群，演讲，奖牌和烟花。哈维如果想要回忆起比赛的每个细节，他必须重头看一次录像，因为他几乎虚脱了，比赛像一个超现实的梦境，每次他想仔细回忆时都会迅速消散而去。卡西在不受控制地公开哭泣，他注意到了那一点。虽然他不太记得为什么了，他发现自己在躲着他，让其他人抱着他们的队长，跟他小声地说话，而自己跟普伊、皮克和法布雷加斯在一起庆祝。当然还有安德烈斯伊涅斯塔，他在发现自己不小心变成了全国人民的英雄后显得慌乱得失去了一切力量。  
他记得自己很早就步幅蹒跚地走入他们旅店的房间，但一进门就发现卡西正在那里等着他。他能感觉到傻乎乎的笑容一下子就从自己的脸上消失了，他感到所有的事情一下子全部灰暗了下来。

“你那是什么表情？”卡西生硬地问他，“我们是他妈的世界冠军，为什么你看起来像刚刚吞下了一只柠檬？”

哈维简略地考虑了一下他要不要假装自己完全不知道卡西在说什么，但另外一个人实在是太熟悉他了，所以他只是简单地耸了耸肩。当卡西向前一步，将自己的手环在他的腰上时，哈维突然退后了一步，小声说：“别碰我。”

“他妈的，”卡西说，翻了个白眼，“如果我早知道赢得世界杯会让你有‘这么’好的心情，我就去跟拉莫斯睡了。”

“为什么你不呢？”哈维在没来得及掩饰好声音里的苦涩的时候就脱口而出。“我觉得这会对我们来说都方便极了。”

现在是卡西瞪着他看了，“你他妈的想说什么？”

“你为什么会不想和他睡？”哈维回答，模糊地感受到自己正在尖叫，一只手举起扯着自己的头发，“他更年轻，比我更高，更好看，如果你跟他睡估计会有超绝的体验——”

“他确实头发很好看，”卡西面无表情地说，但他很快露出了笑容，“但他的口音太糟糕了，他令里奥-梅西听起来像发音标准的电视播音员。”

“别他妈把里奥扯进来，”哈维无意识地说出这句话，“不是每个人都像你一样从小就能接触到最纯正的口音，你这个马德里的混蛋。”他补充，在说出‘马德里’这个词时故意用了和拉莫斯一样的口音。

卡西又翻了一个白眼，“行了，我不是在说里奥的口音，我能很好地理解伊瓜因在说什么，但那个孩子说起话来像含了一块鹅卵石在嘴里。”

“随便吧，”哈维不耐烦地说，“我觉得你跑题了。”

“对，”卡西表示同意，试图听起来将这件事看得很严肃，但他嘴角带有一丝有趣的神情，“你在指控我跟拉莫斯睡了，”他咯咯笑了起来，“你他妈是怎么想到这个主意的？”

“今天，”哈维承认道，揉着自己的后脖子，“当他在球员隧道里亲你的时候。”

听完这句话，卡西身体向后仰去并且毫不掩饰地大笑了起来，“哈维，你太搞笑了。塞尔吉奥喜欢这样对每一个人。我的意思是，每一个来自皇马的人。”他补充道，看着哈维表示不相信的脸，他躺回床上并且再次笑了起来，“而且，如果拉莫斯在跟我睡，他已经将我们两个的裸照发给每一个我们认识的人了。”他对哈维做了一个夸张的竖起拇指的动作，然后模仿了拉莫斯在听说什么好事时候的经典笑容。

“所以你差点把我吓死了。”哈维面无表情地说。

“你知道我是对的。”卡西坚持说，他向哈维张开了双臂，而哈维不情愿地将自己投入了他的怀抱。他们在一起依偎了许久，时间慢慢地、一分一秒地过去，哈维跨坐在卡西的腿上，让他们两个人都从那场比赛里遗留下来的疲惫与倦意逐渐恢复过来，让四肢最终地放松，像洗去一身尘土。  
“感觉好些了吗？”卡西在过了很久以后问道，轻轻地咬着哈维左耳的耳垂。

哈维在他的碰触下颤抖，然后歪了歪头让卡西咬得更加方便，他的手在他最好朋友的衬衫下试探性地游移，听着对方逐渐变得急促的吸气。然后他叹了一口气，摇了摇头：“我实在太累了，”他说，“而且喝了太多酒，我觉得。”  
卡西点了点头，“没事了。”他说，“我们直接睡吧。”他向后仰躺到床上，将哈维和他一起带倒，并且开始帮助他解开自己的衣服。他们赤身裸体地肩并肩躺着，盯着天花板看，睡在同一张枕头上。  
卡西几乎是立刻就睡着了，但哈维看着眼前的世界在他脑海里旋转了一个小时，才最终把眼睛合上。

“你知道我们赢得世界杯意味着什么，”卡西在第二天的早晨沉思地说，将他的大脚趾随意地搭在哈维的小腿上，“你今年有真正的很好机会的获得金球奖。每一个评委和投票者都喜欢世界杯冠军。”

哈维耸了耸肩，想把自己胸膛间突然升起的希望和突然加快的心跳压回去，“嗯，安德烈斯才是那个打入制胜球的人，他们会把那个瞬间在接下来的五十年里播放一百万次。”

“好吧，”卡西承认道，“但我们都知道你对这支队伍的胜利有多么重要。而且你已经被提名了那么多次了。”

“那么这会成为什么，嗯，表示同情的投票？”哈维抽回身子，假装自己生气了。

卡西笑了起来，然后把他拉得更近，将哈维的脑袋拖到自己的胸口，让他可以听到自己缓慢而沉重的心跳：“让我们换一种说法，把这看作是一个终身成就奖。”

“这听起来更糟了，”哈维把脑袋缩到卡西的腋下，“你让我看起来像马上要退役一样。”  
“你知道的，老爷爷。”卡西开着玩笑，抚摸着哈维背部肌肉流畅的线条，“但这是真的，你比任何人都更值得金球奖。”

哈维已经很厌倦谈论这个奖项了。他爬起身来然后跨坐在卡西的上方，然后手伸到自己两腿之间，向他展示了一下自己的“球”：“我他妈在这里有属于你的‘金球’呢。”他低沉地说，卡西努力地想上下弹动地鼓起肚子，让自己的肚皮接触到对方的‘球’，他们这样玩了好一阵子，直到他们都倒在床上笑到喘不过气来。

在卡西在浴室里洗澡时候，里奥打了电话过来。“恭喜你，哈维！”他说，他那种轻柔又含混不清的声音让哈维必须把话筒摁在自己耳朵上才能听清，“你一定非常开心吧。”他的声音里有一丝理智而冷静的感觉，不过只有很老的朋友才能听出来。

“谢谢你，”哈维真诚地说，“我很高兴你打来电话。你最近怎么样？”

“噢，你知道的，”里奥随意地说，哈维能想象他在那头耸肩的样子，“你和卡西利亚斯之间怎么样了？”

“挺不错，”哈维回答道，“实际上是非常好。”他笑了起来，“他非常、非常开心。你能想象得到。”

“我在电视上看见了他。”里奥说完这句话后停顿了很长的一下，让哈维意识到他想表达某些有意义的事情。他爱里奥，但这孩子有时候真让人不耐烦。

“是吗？你的意思是，在比赛之后？”哈维以为梅西是想跟他唠叨他赛后哈维并没有找卡西庆祝胜利的事情。

“我意思是，在比赛之后跟萨拉的采访里。”

“萨拉？”哈维突然感到一丝不安。

“嗯，是的，”里奥模糊地嘟囔了一下，“你应该找到那个视频看一下，”他再次进行了一次很长的停顿，最后说，“如果你想的话，看完之后再打给我。”

“好的，行。”哈维同意了，他现在完全迷惑了。

“再见，朋友。”里奥挂了电话。

“嗯……”哈维自言自语道，卡西还在浴室里。他打开了自己的手提电脑，然后往YouTube里随便丢了几个关键词。一个有七百万次点击的视频跳了出来。

那是卡西，好吧，在颁奖仪式后的大厅里接受萨拉的采访。卡西明显地还没有从夺冠的兴奋里缓过来，但回答基本上还是官方样式的：他多么开心，他想感谢球迷的支持，感谢他的父母。哈维开始分心，因为一些涌上心头的回忆而微微笑着，然后他发现卡西哽咽住了，几乎没法再往下说。  
“没有关系，”萨拉说，意识到卡西已经在流泪的边缘了，“我们可以过一会儿再谈……”

然后卡西向前靠去，将她拉近，然后充满感情地吻在了她的嘴唇上，然后转身匆忙地离开了房间。她和屏幕外的哈维都张大了嘴巴，一脸的不可置信。“圣母玛利亚啊，”她说，困惑地抬起手来揉自己的脸。

哈维在他嘭地一下盖上电脑前骂了几句脏话。

“你爱她。”哈维在卡西围了一条围巾在自己的腰间然后返回房间的那一刻时肯定地说。哈维靠着自己床头架坐着，双臂抱起，腿伸展开，竭力地试图平稳自己因为扑面而来的恐惧而不停颤抖的身体。

“你终于看了那个采访。”卡西说。这不是一个疑问句。哈维迟迟地才意识到卡西的行为并不是一个被激情冲昏头脑的人的偶然的做法。它是被精心算计过的，是一个在世界面前的宣示，一种占有权的表达。

“你爱她，”哈维又说了一次，这次带着愤怒和质疑，“你多久……为什么我要他妈的从里奥那里听说这件事？”

“上帝耶稣啊，哈维，我没有对你隐藏任何秘密。我自从来到这里以后就一直跟你说萨拉的事儿，你知道的。”卡西现在看起来是真正的动怒了，“你一直被球迷称作无所不知无所不晓，看来你一定没怎么留意我的话。”

“我以为只是某些绯闻的女孩！”哈维尖叫，“我们一直有女孩……掩护，你懂的。”

“不是这样，”卡西尖锐地说，“我自己以前一直以来也不是很清楚，但昨天，当我们……”他吞了一口口水，“不是这样。”他又重复了一遍，这次声音很温和。

“你们到底他妈的有什么共同点？”哈维吼道，他开始感觉头晕，他很庆幸他一开始就坐下了。

卡西摸了摸自己的下巴，看上去很奇怪哈维会有这种激烈的反应，“好吧，足球，是一个。我们会一起看，谈论它——”

“你们不能一起踢。”哈维抗议道。

“好吧，那么看来我们也没有经常一起踢球。”卡西僵硬地说，“我的意思是，每年大概有几场比赛能够在同一边踢，这并没有什么。”

“哦，”哈维说，非常痛恨地发现自己的声音在已经很高的基础上再提高了一个八度，“所以我们有的，这个，”他用左手抓起了床头的冠军奖牌然后抖了抖，“这个，”他用右手来回指着他和卡西之间的空气，“什么都不算是吗？”

现在卡西看起来是真正地恐慌起来，“不，这不是我的意思——”

“我知道你是什么意思，”哈维说，尽管他在尽自己最大努力，他身体仍然像风中树林一般摇晃了起来，他觉得自己要发病了。

卡西将他的手指握成了拳头，看起来是迫切地想要狠狠打什么东西一拳。他的回答最终从嘴里挤了出来：“这对我来说不够，哈维，这从来不够。”

哈维从他的语气中感知到，要么是现在，要么永远不再有了。他做了巨大的努力，将自己颤颤巍巍地从床上拽起来站好，前后摇动，然后朝卡西的方向迈了一步，让卡西能够直视他的眼睛：“跟我一起去巴塞罗那。”

这是一个很古老的挑战了。

“你跟我搬来马德里。”卡西反击道，他伸手拉住了哈维的手，让他们的手指缠绕在一起。

他们站在那儿，胸口剧烈地上下起伏，互相瞪着对方。在整整的一秒钟内，卡西眼睛里的某些东西让哈维天真地相信希望，让希望像一颗爆发的超新星一般从他的胸口中升起。  
然后卡西摇了摇头，向后退了一步，从哈维的凝视里逃开。

“什么都没有变。”他说。

“我知道什么都没有改变，这就是为什么——”

卡西打断了他，“我们不能改变自己的队伍，球迷会永远不会原谅我们的。而且我妈妈如果知道了我们之间的事儿，她会气得心脏病发。”

“你妈妈非常爱我。”哈维指出，因为这是事实，而且这是他唯一能够想出来说的话。他能感到自己整个人在坍塌，变成某种又小又苍白又冷的东西，也许是一颗白矮星。

“你妈妈爱我爱得也不少。”卡西悲伤地开着玩笑，“但他们不会想让要我们成为他们的儿子（指结婚），你知道的。”

他们之间的沉默持续了很久，哈维将他胃里泛出的酸水吞回去，最终卡西打破了沉默：“所以。”

“所以……”

“这就结束了吗？”当哈维没有立刻回答时，他追加了一句：“你想要结束吗？”

“是的。”哈维在过一会儿后默默地说，“不，我不知道。”他的很大一部分想抓紧卡西的肩膀并且摇晃他，想要冲他的脸尖叫，骂他是个他妈的伪君子，向他吼道如果他不是那么在意被看成一个圣人，那么他们早就可以享受幸福了。但他的另一部分在思考，如果和卡西一起奔向幸福的方式真正出现，他是否会真的打算去抓住那个机会。  
“来吧，”卡西低声说，“过来，”然后他向前一步最后一次将哈维圈入自己的怀抱。最后一次，将他的老朋友的头顶安然无恙地护在自己的下巴下面。

在回马德里的飞机上，整个头等舱被极端的兴奋与快乐与庆祝的氛围所包裹着，一瓶瓶好酒被打开和灌下，大卫-比利亚将他的手臂紧紧地圈在佩佩-雷纳的肩膀上，在雷纳在电话里对他的妻子说话的时候也不松开。塞斯克和杰拉德亲密地坐在一起，摆弄着摄像机，又一对老朋友在抓紧分享他们能够在同一个队伍中的最后一段时间。这很好。普伊展现出令人惊讶的同理心，他在哈维身边时并没有像以前那样吵闹，也并没有对哈维不符合个性的沉默作出评论，或提出不合时宜的问题。他只是给哈维递过吐司，不过偶尔也会跟他分享他多么喜欢最新的Perez Reverte的小说。哈维有一些怀疑里奥是不是将一些事情告诉了普伊，让他紧密地照看着自己，以防自己做出傻事。但他没有问，他的邻座也并没提及。在回程的所有时间里，酒精和普伊的友谊发挥了它们完美的魔法，哈维最后感到平静而稳定，甚至可以说是光荣焕发的。

在他们的过道被一团阴影突然笼罩的时候，普伊从他的小说里抬起头来，“我们要去会一会坐在经济舱的卡西和萨拉。”佩佩-雷纳带有醉意地在他们头顶宣布，比利亚紧跟在他身后不远处，眼睛闪闪发光，脸上带着大大的露齿笑容。没有经过任何思考就做了这个决定，哈维将他手中的饮料放下，然后从空姐的手中拿了一杯新的酒，无视了普伊显得担心的眼神。他感觉很不错，他感觉棒极了。他能像一个他妈的成年人那样处理这件事情。

在哈维赶上他们时，佩佩和比利亚已经快进入经济舱了。他让自己滚进比利亚的胳膊底下，他们醉兮兮地唱着色气的歌，“——我告诉画家，为我画上最漂亮的女孩的脸。”哈维的胸膛被一股熟悉的感情所占据，当他看见卡西将脸转到一边并且尝试用手遮住笑容的时候，那种他最熟悉的介于快乐与腼腆之间的笑。

哦，对了，他应该把自己的饮料给卡西的。哈维把比利亚扔在原地，穿过座位到达另一端的过道里，卡西在那儿和他的父母与萨拉坐在一起。萨拉抿起嘴，看起来并不是很欢迎他的到来，哈维倒是想不出任何她不欢迎他的原因……除了所有的他认为卡西没有告诉她的关于他的事情。他对她微笑，然后展现出他希望自己合适的能表达出的期待的表情。

“好的，大叔，我就把他让给你了。”萨拉说，摆弄着她的头发，然后优雅地让出了位置，让卡西从座位里出来。在疯狂的一秒钟内哈维误解了她的意思，然后朝卡西投去了疑惑的一瞥，举起手里的葡萄酒递给他。但卡西略显烦躁地皱起了眉头，在他还没来得及摇头表示否认的时候哈维就理解了正确的意思。然后哈维突然转过了身，想掩饰自己突然变沉的心脏，然后亲了亲笑眯眯的卡西的母亲，再拥抱了他的父亲。他是一个傻瓜。

他让笑容似乎是永久固定在脸上的拉莫斯在回到头等舱的康康舞里代替了他的位置，和大卫-比利亚和雷纳抱成一团又笑又跳。他自己去了洗手间，在狭窄的空间里轻轻颤抖着，盯着自己的鞋看。他不知道过去了多久，直到门外有一阵显然是拳头砸出的砰砰的敲门声打断了他。

“哈维！你还好吗？”普伊的声音，他恍惚地站了起来，然后用一种坚定的声音回答：“没事，我很好。”以免普伊担心。他站起来用水冲了一把脸，看着镜中自己因缺少睡眠而发红的眼睛，在昏暗的光线下，眼部线条总是显得特别突出。“我没事，”他又说了一次，这次更加温和，然后打开了门，将真实想法再次藏在了坚固的面具后面。

END

作者注释（本文写于2012年）：  
哈维和伊涅斯塔都是2010金球奖的有力竞争者，但最终奖被颁发给了他们的巴塞罗那队友，里奥梅西。  
在最后的报道中，卡西和萨拉一起买了一栋房子，并且已经打算结婚。  
当被人问到他持续的单身状态时，哈维回答说：“女朋友总是有很多要求。她们让人从足球上分心。”

译者注：  
1.虚构故事请勿真情实感！！！！  
2.请期待系列第二部，《Catch a Falling Star抓住一颗流星》，讲述2012年欧洲杯期间发生的故事（第三部是2014期间）。


End file.
